


Ash and Gou fluff

by AlolanRaichuFangirl16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Empathy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Sneezing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlolanRaichuFangirl16/pseuds/AlolanRaichuFangirl16
Summary: Ash and Gou find themselves trapped in a cave on the top of an icy mountain. The two are separated from their partner Pokémon, Cinderace and Pikachu. It's just those two alone, and they are not happy about it. But as time goes on, they start to soften up and even break down their emotional barriers to allow themselves to truly understand one another. Could these two have a connection deeper than being frenemies?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ash and Gou fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first time writing so I hope you guys like this. From the minute I watched these two, I shipped them more than I shipped anyone else in the entire franchise. I wish these two would have more great moments, and some of them may be seen later as episodes are released but for now, this is my idea of what would be a great moment between them where they each build up more of an understanding and empathize with one another. I don't think its anything too explicit, just pure fluff so with that being said, again, hope you like it! I do not own the characters or the places used.

Ash and Gou trekked up Mount Lanakila, Cinderace and Pikachu following behind. They had been assigned by Professor Sakuragi to explore its depth and mystery. For Ash, this meant getting the chance to see all his friends that he had previously left behind prior to meeting Gou. For Gou, this meant potentially meeting a rare ultra beast which had been said to be residing in one of the tunnels after its defeat by a powerful trainer. Gou was determined and focused on researching and investigating, but as time progressed, Ash and Pikachu got agitated and started whining simultaneously in their respective languages. 

"Gou, hurry up! I promised Kiawe to a battle, Lana to go fishing with her and Mallow to test out a new recipe for the restaurant."  
"Pika! Pi pika!" 

Gou looked him in the eyes, glaring.   
"I don't care!" he snapped, turning around to face the trail  
"If I can find this Pokémon, it'll mean that I'm one huge step closer to catching Mew. My life goal. So stop being so selfish and just let me do my work!"

Ash recoiled in shock. He bowed his head to hide the tears welling up in his eyes from being shouted at like that.   
"Cinder! Ace Cinder!" screeched Cinderace at Gou  
Gou turned around once more and looked properly at Ash. He felt an instant pang of regret, and was about to apologise when Ash's sadness turned to anger.

"If that's the way you're going to be, then I'll just find my way out and leave for Melemele Island myself!" yelled Ash, running in the opposite direction they were initially going.   
"Ash stop!" screamed Gou as he ran as fast as he could to catch up to Ash.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise, and huge boulders fell down from above them. Gou and Ash looked behind them to see their Pokémon for a split second before a barrier of rocks formed between them. It was Gou and Ash on one side, and Cinderace and Pikachu on the other.

"Pikachu, Cinderace, are you guys ok?" Gou and Ash yelled simultaneously  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
"Cin ace cinder!"

Ash and Gou both breathed out a sigh of relief, but then looked at each other in anguish. There was no barricade between them. It was just them. Alone. Together.  
Gou sat down and leaned on the ice wall of the dead-end of the trail, and Ash sat down on the opposite side, near the rock barrier. Ash tried to use his Rotom Phone to call Professor Kukui or Kiawe or anyone in Alola really, but Rotom wasn't responding, meaning they were far away from cell service. 

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if we had just left. We could've been having a nice meal or battle with the others from the Pokémon School. But no. We're trapped instead." Ash said meanly  
"Are you implying this is my fault? I'm not the one who can't be bothered to even try to help his friend by being serious for twenty minutes minimum! You're so selfish, like everyone else! I wish I'd never been your friend." said Gou angrily

Ash grunted with annoyance, and turned to face the wall, leaning his head predominantly on one side. The two remained silent for a short period of time before Ash heard muffled noises coming from Gou's side. He turned around to see what was making the noise. Gou had his head in both his hands. He was sneezing, and must've been trying to stifle them as to not make too much noise. Ash looked at him with an expression of concern. 

"Gou, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." Gou said stubbornly, sniffing and turning the opposite direction to Ash. Ash felt indignant, but pushed through that feeling.  
"Well, I'm not. It's way too cold on my side. Brrrr." said Ash, attempting a fake cough.  
"Could I possibly come sit next to you?" he pleaded  
Gou nodded with a plain look on his face, but internally he was smiling at Ash as he knew far too well he was lying. 

Ash came over and sat next to Gou, draping his arm around Gou's shoulders. Gou initially stiffened at this show of affection, but then softened and put his own arm around Ash's stomach.   
"I'm sorry." said Gou suddenly  
"What on Earth are you sorry for? You were right, I was being selfish by not letting you work." said Ash sorrowfully  
"You are definitely not selfish. This... this is actually the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And I think that's the reason why... the reason why I acted so jealously." Gou spat out, blushing with embarrassment.   
"Jealous? Jealous of what?" asked Ash, dense as usual  
"I guess when you were talking about your friends, I wanted to keep you away from them as long as possible. Don't get me wrong, they're great people and they've been so kind to me but... it sometimes pains me to remember that you've had all these adventures with a lot of other people. I feel inadequate because... my life only really began when I first met you." Gou muttered the last part, almost praying Ash hadn't heard that.   
"Gou..." Ash said empathetically.  
"I'm sorry you felt that way. While it's true I've been on a lot of adventures, you've been a huger part of my life than all of those put together. I wouldn't give away what we've done together for anything, not even being a Pokémon Master!" Ash smiled with a cheesy grin  
"Really?" asked Gou hopefully  
"Really." Ash repeated, looking straightforwardly into Gou's eyes.  
"We should take a nap. Pikachu and Cinderace will be tired. Once it's morning, we can try and break or move some of the rocks when we can concentrate more."  
Gou nodded in agreement. Ash turned his head away from Gou, but yelped in pain. It appeared he had strained his neck from all the sudden movement.   
"Here, I'll help you." said Gou, using his hand to guide Ash's head to his shoulder. Once it was there, he massaged Ash's scalp and ran his fingers through Ash's hair soothingly. Ash gave a sigh of contentment and, a sign of appreciation, held Gou's spare hand. Gou smiled sleepily and placed his head on top of Ash's as the two drifted off to sleep, truly at peace with the world and each other.


End file.
